Fathers and Sons Campout 2012
, Dallin Earl, Chris Glenn, and Jaren Garff on the bathroom roof.]] "Fathers and Sons Campout 2012" is the thirty-seventh episode of Danville 2nd Ward Young Men ''and aired May 19, 2012. '''Dates: '''May 18-19, 2012 '''Preceded By:' Mother's Day 2012 Followed By: Big Sur 2012 Synopsis Some of the Young Men go on the Fathers and Sons Campout, held in Del Valle Regional Park. They camp at Hetch Hetchy Group Camp, on the shore of Lake Del Valle. Dallin Earl, John Wright, Jaren Garff, Jeremy Glenn, Jeff Reed, Teddy Wright and Travis Neal try to climb onto the bathroom roof. They plan to get someone up on the roof, and have them hold open the door, so that they can climb up. They get John up on the roof, but he immediately gets scared. They tell him to heave himself up. He does, and he replies by yelling, "That SUCKED!" on the bathroom roof.]] Jeremy tells Dallin he has a dollar if he can get up on the roof. Everyone starts betting to see if he can get up on the roof by jumping off a garbage can. Jaren, already on the roof, holds onto the top of the roof, and Dallin tries to climb up with Jaren's foot. Jaren's shoe is too loose, so think of something else. Teddy suggests he uses John, who's sitting next to the chimney. John straddles the chimney, and Dallin grabs onto his leg, and heaves himself up onto the roof. Teddy tries to climb up on the garbage can, but it starts to tip. Jeff catches the can just in time. Jeremy tries just heaving himself up, but it doesn't work. Then, Chris Glenn appears out of nowhere on the roof. It turns out, Aden Hales boosted him up, and he got up way quicker than anyone else. They find a big spider in the corner of the bathroom. After the the campfire, Jeremy, John, and Travis set up a tarp to go to sleep on. Ryan Hales comes by and kills a mouse with a stick with nails in it. Ryan guts it out, and John gets mad at him for killing an innocent creature. The next morning, John wakes up to Anthony Lowe standing above him. Anthony tells John that Jeremy said he wanted to play Tapout with him. He pins John a few times with his knee. playing with a pillbug.]] After breakfast, Jeremy and Travis pack up their stuff. Jeremy finds a pillbug on the tarp, and starts messing around with it. He makes two bugs "fight". He moves one around with a stick to make it look like they're fighting. He then tries knocking out the bugs with John's pillow. People In This Episode makes fight.]] * Jeremy Glenn * John Wright * Dallin Earl * Teddy Wright * Ryan Hales * Jeff Reed * Jaren Garff * Travis Neal * Chris Glenn * Anthony Lowe Locations * Del Valle Regional Park, Livermore, California Trivia * First "Fathers and Sons Campout " episode. * This episode introduces the tradition of "roofing" at Fathers and Sons Campouts, where they try climbing onto the roof of the campground bathroom. Featured Music * "Days" by Train Category:Episodes